Lathe Biosas
Lathe Biosas is a side quest in New Vegas Bounties II. Description The NCR is offering a bounty of 2,000 caps for the capture of Arthur Ribben. He is wanted for genocide, conspiracy, and other crimes. His current whereabouts are unknown. He is to be considered armed and dangerous, and should only be pursued by licensed professionals. To collect the bounty, submit Arthur Ribben or proof of his death to Captain Larry Scull at the Boulder City Jail. Detailed walkthrough Read the poster at the Boulder City Jail, this is a loaded quest as you have to try and figure out Ribben's location yourself. You can ask Joaquin for some information regarding Ribben, however the only information he knows is outdated. Gathering the clues Over the course of the mod, you will find various clues to Ribben's whereabouts and occupation as you go through bounties. Where you can find said clues are: *Checking the Boulder City Jail Terminal for his dossier, you will find out that Ribben was born in 2210, meaning that he is at least in his early 70's and that the image of him on the wanted poster is outdated. *The dossier reveals a few sighting reports, most of them are filed by nutjobs who overexagerate. However, one in particular that was filed in 2280 claims that Ribben was spotted roaming the roads near the Gibson Scrap Yard. The latest report claims that Ribben was spotted doing some trading in Goodsprings and then made his way east with a caravan travelling to Novac. Indicating that Ribben resides somewhere nearby Novac. *During Loaded for Bear, in the Shadow Company Bunker you will find Meston's terminal that requires a Science skill of 100 to hack open, in it contains a dossier about Arthur Ribben, which claims they have found out that the sightings speaking of Ribben being somewhere between the 188 Trading Post and Novac are likely viable. It also claims that Meston had the proximity searched, however the search team came to no avail. *During The Head That Wears a Crown, you can find a note in Fisk's bunker titled Ridiculous by a man named Clay who encountered a woman who claims to have been held captive by Ribben and that he lives in Novac. Further more, if you have a Lockpick skill of 100, you can open Fisk's desk which will contain a note titled Captain Ribben which reveals the truth about Ribben's identity. If you collect this, you will automatically have Ribben's identity and will have a chance to confront him the moment the quest starts. Confronting Ribben Go to the Gibson Scrap Yard and immediately you will notice a shack on the right, next to the junkyard, called Roger's Repairs. Enter the shack and you will meet an old man named Allen Rogers, who is living with his grand daughter Sally after her father Brian died during the first battle of hoover dam and her mother abandoned her, Sally also has lost her hearing which has given Allen a reason to keep going, she makes him happy. You can ask Allen if he knows anything about Arthur Ribben, but he will decline. At the foot of Allen's bed, you will notice that there is a footlocker that is locked tight, you will need a lockpick skill of 100 in order to unlock, if not, do not worry, Allen has the key to it on him, so you will have to pickpocket him and get the key that way if your picklocking skills are unreliable. Once the footlocker is unlocked, inside you will find 80 bottle caps, an enclave uniform, and a couple notes titled, Thank You from the Judge and Presidential Citation from the enclave president, all of which is evidence that points to Allen Rogers being Arthur Ribben (note that they also have the same initials). Once you have the citation in your inventory, you can confront Allen on the evidence. You have several ways to resolve the bounty: *You can choose to let Allen go free, knowing that his grand daughter relies on him, he will thank you heavily and you will earn good karma in the process. The quest will be completed. *You can choose to kill Allen, he will not resist but only asks that you ensure that Sally is taken into safe custody, he will say his goodbyes to her and will ask you to do it outside so she doesn't have to witness it. Once outside Allen will kneel in preparations for his execution, you can promise him that you'll make his death slow which he will not deny that his victims suffered, or that you'll make it quick. Either way once he is dead, take his finger and bring it to Larry, who will be in huge disbelief at first, and will be amazed after analysing the finger that it is truly Arthur's, he'll give you 250 caps. *You can choose to bring Allen in, which he will heavily refuse in fear of trial and what the NCR will make out of him, you have several ways to convince him into turning himself in, if you have none of these, then you will either have to spare him or kill him: **With a Karma check of -500 or less, you can threaten to harm his granddaughter which he will beg you not to do so and puts the collar on. ***If you have more than -500, you can try to tell him that he is annoying your patience, which won't intimidate him. **With an Intelligence of 8, you can bring him to his senses that fate will eventually get him and that he can't run away from it, he will put on the collar and begs you to ensure Sally's safety. ***If you have less than 8 Intelligence however, you can try to get him to take responsibility for his crimes, which he will defer to Sophocles. **With a Speech of 80, you can convince him that it may be possible to drop the charges due to them being from years away, which will intrigue him that he has been in exile, he will put on the collar. ***If you have less than 80 though, you can question if he has a conscience, which he will respond that god has nothing to do with the situation and that he has put his past behind him, only caring about his grand daughter's well being. **With a Strength check of 10, you can threaten to break his arms which will scare him enough to put on the collar. ***If you have less than 10 Strength however, you can only threaten to hurt him, but he will call your bluff. If successful with getting him to put the collar on, he will head to the Boulder City Jail. Once he has turned himself in you can speak to Larry to submit the bounty, he will be amazed that Arthur actually came in, and after which the bureaucrats were hoping to use his sentence as a way of boosting morale, however Arthur died of a painful heart attack shortly after turning himself in due to the heavy impact of having to leave his grand daughter behind, Larry will give you 2000 caps in return for the capture. In the event that you succeeded the bounty, Larry will inform you that Sally is being sent to an orphanage with no favors due to her being known as a relative to a war criminal. You can simply disregard this which you will lose karma for, or you can display your unfortunate for this, if you have a Speech skill of 40 though, you can convince Larry to ensure she gets a good family due to her father being a war hero and a ranger of the NCR which he will agree and you will get good karma, if you have less than 40 however you can display your surprise to this due to her not doing anything wrong but Larry will respond that justice has nothing to do with it and it's how every orphaned child of a wanted criminal has to pay. Category:New Vegas Bounties II quests